1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a turnkey locking mechanism for firearms, and more particularly, to an internal locking mechanism for firearms with a firing pin assembly.
2. Description of the Related Art
Firearms can be very dangerous. There is a need for a practical and inexpensive assembly that can be incorporated into firearms, without major structural changes, to lock a firearm when not cocked.
Applicant believes that the closest reference corresponds to applicant""s own above referenced patent application. The present application, however, includes subject matter not disclosed in the parent application, such as the locking sleeve assembly with additional cutouts to accommodate an alternate firing pin shape. These improvements are desirable since they solve the problem of locking firearms with an alternate firing pin shape.
An internal locking mechanism for firearms having an enclosed striker assembly, comprising a striker locking guide having first and second ends. Between the first and second ends there are first and second longitudinal channels. The first end includes a first recess. The first longitudinal channel extended from a first predetermined distance from said first end towards said second end a second predetermined distance without reaching said second end. The first longitudinal channel has third and fourth ends and includes a first notch extending a third predetermined distance from said third end towards said fourth end a fourth predetermined distance. The second longitudinal channel extends from a fifth predetermined distance from said first end towards said second end a sixth predetermined distance without reaching said second end. The second longitudinal channel has fifth and sixth ends and includes a second and third notch. The second notch extends a seventh predetermined distance from said fifth end towards said sixth end without reaching said sixth end. The third notch extends an eighth predetermined distance from said second notch to said sixth end a ninth predetermined distance. The second end has a fourth notch. The first end of said striker-locking guide has at least one indicating mark.
In addition, a firing pin assembly has a shaft with seventh and eighth ends. The shaft has a first leg extending radially outwardly a tenth predetermined distance and a second leg extending radially outwardly an eleventh predetermined distance. The seventh end including a firing pin, said firing pin assembly further includes a stopper surface mounted at a twelfth predetermined distance from said seventh end without reaching said eighth end and a spring member partially housing said shaft. The spring member includes ninth and tenth ends whereby the ninth end coacts against said second end that in turn coacts with said first and second legs, keeping said spring biased towards said second end. The second end has cooperative dimensions to coact with said spring and selectively causing said spring member to compress against said stopper surface.
In addition, the instant invention includes a key plate assembly having inner and outer walls. The key plate assembly has a first through opening. The inner wall including a second recess with mating cooperative characteristics to receive said first end of said striker locking guide, and rotational means for rotating said striker locking guide through said first through opening so that said first and second legs are selectively brought in alignment with said first and third notches respectively, thereby restricting the travel of said shaft, and in alignment with said first and second longitudinal channels respectively having unobstructed travel that permits the operation of said firearm. The rotational means includes a key, insertable through said first through opening of said key plate assembly to said first recess, so that a user exerting a rotational force, rotates said striker locking guide selectively from an unlocked position to a locked position and vice-a-versa. The key plate assembly also has a second through opening to allow for visual identification of said indicating mark. The indicating mark may be of tritium or a similar element. The second recess has at least one protrusion axially mounted thereon having mating cooperative characteristics with said first recess to provide notice when said user rotates said striker locking guide selectively from an unlocked position to a locked position and vice-a-versa.
It is therefore one of the main objects of the present invention to provide an internal locking mechanism utilized with semi-automatic firearms that have an enclosed striker assembly.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an internal locking mechanism that includes a key to set the firearm in a xe2x80x9cunlockedxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9clockedxe2x80x9d mode.
It is another object of this invention to provide a locking mechanism for firearms that includes a key, an internal locking device and a slide cover key plate.
It is still another object of this invention to provide a locking mechanism for firearms in which the internal locking mechanism is utilized as a means to prevent the movement of a firearm firing pin assembly when activated by the trigger mechanism.
It is yet another object of this invention to provide such a device that is inexpensive to manufacture and maintain while retaining its effectiveness.
Further objects of the invention will be brought out in the following part of the specification, wherein detailed description is for the purpose of fully disclosing the invention without placing limitations thereon.